


Another you

by Tendies



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Giovanni is 24, Molly is 17, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendies/pseuds/Tendies
Summary: Molly is crushing and Giovanni needs a job
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Molly stared out of the window of her family owned toy shop, staring at the people passing by said store. 'It's summer, the shop should pick up as the season dwells,' she thinks to herself as she moves from her posiovanniition to flip the closed sign to the open sign in front of the store. With that she made her way behind the counter, sure to take a few generous sips of her morning coffee. Her father had gone out of town a few days prior to the summer break, so she was left to run the store alone once more. It had been a few years since her older sister had moved out, and her visits were few far and between, so she knew help from her would not come. With a sigh she rests her palm against her hazelnut skin, sweat trickling down her cheeks, The AC for the toy store had gone down the previous day so her best luck was a corner store fan she had bought years ago when a similar situation arose. 

She had called the repair man but it would be a least a few hours before they arrived, so she was stuck with the heat. To help lessen the heat, she wore a white muscle shirt with a light green skirt, pink knee high socks and yellow boots accompanying this. It was a light outfit compared to her signature coat and thick leggings, so she didn't complain.

As the day grew on, customers came and went, toys were sold left and right. Since it also happened to be a weekend, there were more sales and more people came in. It only began to slow once more when lunchtime came around. Since she was the only one who was running the shop she had packed herself some lunch before opening up that day so that she wouldn't need to close shop for lunch. She takes the salad she had made out of the mini fridge hidden right underneath the counter, taking a plastic fork from the stash she had laying on top of the mini fridge. As she popped the lid off of the container she hears the ding of the door opening, signaling someone had walked in. With a tired smile she lets out a “Welcome to Blyndeff’s toy Emporium, if you need any help let me know.” 

She looks up from her salad to see the person who had just walked in. Her jaw dropped, and the fork almost did as well. There before her was a once faded memory, someone who she hadn't seen in years. With a breath, the name of this person escaped her lips,”Giovanni?” “Molly?” he lets out, his voice a sort of comfort to her. Her tired smile is quick to turn into a genuine lively one, “It’s been a while, eh.” A smile spreads across his face, his long legs quick to get him to the counter. 

With a closer view, Molly is able to take in more details on how time had taken to him. His hair was midway of his neck, pink tufts as messy as they were years back. He held facial hair now, most of it shaven down to a peach fuzz. Molly bushed at his close proximity, ‘time sure did him well,’ she says to herself, mentally complimenting him. “How’ve you been!!??” He exclaims, excitement evident in his tone. She pushes a strand of her extra curly hair behind her hair, a shy smile stuck on her face. “I’ve been good, I got two more years to graduate and still am trying to figure out what I'm gonna do after that.” Giovanni nodded and leaned against the counter, mimicking Molly’s lean she had earlier, “I felt that way even when I graduated and I'm still trying to figure out what I’m doing.” He finishes with a chuckle, this causes Molly to blush even more.   
“Well you’re alive and talking right now so i’d hope that you’ve found something to do with yourself,” She giggled out. She notices Giovanni slump over a bit as he lets out what sounds like an embarrassed chuckle,”Uh, yeah, suuure,” he responds. 

Molly playfully shook her head, as if scolding him. He holds his composure once more as the blush begins to spread,”H-hey! I’m still as capable as any other adult you’ll see!!” He stands up and rests his hands on his hips. Molly raised her brow, “Oh really?” Giovanni let out a nervous chuckle, “Of course!!” He emphasized, having brought his left hand under his chin, thumb and index finger sticking out. She smirked and leaned forward, tilting her head up to match his gaze “Do you even have a job right now?” This question seemed to suck the life out of him as he quickly slumped down once more, “No, not anymore at least.” Molly backtracked, her blush now an embarrassing one,”Oh! Sorry, I didn't know!” She quickly let out. She began to wave her arms around,”agh, I won't bring it up again!” Giovanni shook his head as a smile returned to his face,”Don’t worry too much, job hunting led me here so I wouldn't say it was too bad of a thing!” Molly smiled, “Well it is really nice to see and old familiar face, so I’m glad you made your way over here.”

Giovanni’s grin grew and he nodded enthusiastically. “So, do y'all happen to be hiring?” Molly’s smile faded once again as she brought her right hand up to her chin to think. “Well, I don't think we are, but I was gonna be the only one runnign the store this summer anyways, so maybe??” Giovanni’s grin faltered a bit as he took this in,”If not that’s fine, I can still look around,” he finished with a wave of his palm. “It was nice seeing you anyways!” He says with slight melancholic tune in his voice. As he turns around to leave Molly finds herself grabbing onto his arm, stopping him. He turns around with a puzzled expression and Molly let’s go as fast as she grabbed him, embarrassed with her actions. “But it does get kind of lonely being the only one working all the time, so I’ll think it over!” This causes Giovanni to light up, a grin covering his face. “Thank you so much!! You don't know how much that means to me, bear trap!” Molly felt her ears heat up at that old nickname, she shook it off and pulled out her phone. 

She knows that this is probably not a good idea in retrospect but her likeness for him overcame any of her previous rational thoughts. “Here, give me your number so that I can update you on this later.” Giovanni pulled out his phone as well and they began to exchange numbers. “Thank you so much Molly!! I promise that I’ll be the best employee you ever had!” He exclaimed, clutching his phone in his hands. ‘Ughh he looks so cute like that’, she thought as she gave him a nod. He slipped his phone into his back pocket and grabbed Molly’s hands, “I swear it on my life!!” With that he pulled away and ran out the door, a hop in his step. Molly sat there and registered what had just happened. After finally processing what had happened she buried her head in her arms, a goofy smile on her face. It looked like her middle school crush had began to return. She knew this wasn’t going to end well but her bliss was too prominent at the moment to consider any future consequences. At the moment she needed to worry more about the gather heat from the broken AC machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly furiously brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown locks jumped with each time she brought her toothbrush back to her teeth. She should have thought twice on “hiring” Giovanni, if you can really call it that. Since their business was still small, she wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to have someone else work for them would go. She pulls the brush out of her mouth and spits out the mixture of toothpaste and saliva. With the rinse of her mouth she wipes her face and stares at herself in the mirror. 

‘I can’t just tell him no, he seemed so sincere and desperate,’ she thought to herself. She brought her hands to her chest, remembering how it felt when he grabbed her hands. This caused her face to flare up as she came to her conclusion. Her dad was never around and her sister sure wasn’t gonna come over and help, so maybe she should give this a chance? 

She furrows her brows as she stares at herself harder, reflection showing the darkened skin around her eyes, this was only going to be business related. “It’s not like he asked me on a date,” she muttered to herself. She thinks back to when she was much younger and had first met Giovanni. She had been sent off into a summer camp and Giovanni had been the counselor in charge of her group. He would listen to her when she would vent and was a huge comfort for her. 

He was basically like her friend and had always come through on his promises, when they were at the summer camp it seemed that way at least. She chuckles as she remembers the camp counselor outfit he had to wear and the nickname the other counselors there had received. The Banzai Blasters is what they were called, she smiles at the recollection. She had no clue how they got that nickname, but it didn’t stop her from using it. He had originally given her the nickname bear trap because of how often she would wear the jacket that her mother had made her when she was really young.

Her face fushes even more as she remembers her very obvious crush on Giovanni. She pushes away those thoughts She made her decision, she would hire Giovanni. He was always someone reliable and seemed to do a good job with her camp group when she first met him, so he would definitely help with drawing in customers and interacting with them. With the she left the bathroom and hopped onto her bed, phone now in her hands. With a fast heartbeat she sent Giovanni a text letting him know her conclusion on the subject. 

Me: Hey Gio, I thought it over and I've decided that I’ll give you a chance and let you work at the shop.

Her phone dings as Giovanni was quick to reply to her message, probably having eagerly waited for her repy.

Giovanni: OMG!! Thank u so much bear trap!! I really appreciate u giving me this chance! I’ll be sure 2 not let u down!!  
Molly smiled at the fast reply, warmness tingling in her cheeks.  
Me: What are friends for?  
Giovanni: You’re right about that!! :DD btw, when do u want me to start??

Molly thinks to herself. What time would be best? The store usually opened at 8 and it would slow down a lot more around lunchtime so maybe then she could show him the ropes? She nibbles lightly at her bottom lip as she brings this to mind, “maybe 11 would be good since he should be able to grab something to eat before heading in?” She ruminates aloud. Deciding that that sounded good enough to her she sent Giovanni a text about it.  
Me: Starting tomorrow can you come in at 11? It seems like the best time to show you around since not many customers come in around then

Giovanni: Sounds great, I’ll definitely be there by 11 :DD  
Me: It’s a plan then, see you tomorrow, Giovanni :)  
Giovanni: looking forward 2 it bear trap :D

Molly reads the text and then lays back on her bed, warmth having long engulfed her body, She held a goofy smile as she thought about how much more fun it would be having Giovanni around. She drops her phone on her night stand as she stands to turn off the light in her room. With the light off she lays under the covers of her bed, the softness of the blanket tickling her collarbone. With happiness in her heart and a wide awake heart, she tries to sleep to get ready to open the shop up the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors please let me know!! Also, the first few chapters are gonna be slow but I promise it's gonna pick up after that!! Besides that, thanks for the read and i hope you've enjoyed my fic thus far :DDD


End file.
